


The Boston Affair

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, White Collar Reverse Big Bang, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Peter and Neal head to a conference in Boston, where Peter's plans to keep Neal out of trouble blow up in his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheenianni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenianni/gifts).



> Inspired by sheenianni's artwork (and with much thanks for betaing!). Written for the 2nd round of the White Collar Reverse Big Bang.

 

 

== FBI offices, Boston ==  
  
Sara was sitting at her desk, head buried in her arms.  
  
"Hey. What are you doing here?"  
  
Her head snapped up. Fran, one of the other agents, was standing over her, concern in her eyes. It was quite late, and Sara hadn't realized there was still anybody around.  
  
"Work." Sara gestured at the piles of files on her desk. She still intended to review them all tonight.  
  
"You should be in bed," Fran added. "I'm not joking."  
  
As if. "Well, that's not going to happen. We've got a stakeout tomorrow and I need to finish these forms."  
  
Fran opened her mouth to say something, but then seemed to think better of it. She had been working with Sara for a couple of years now, and she knew there was no point in pressing the issue. Her fellow agent thrived on throwing herself into her work. "So... what about the conference tomorrow? Want to go together, once you're finished with your stakeout?"  
  
"Yeah, well..." Sara shook her head. The FBI's White Collar Crime Con was taking place in Boston this year. Just around the corner from the FBI building, actually. Sara had thought to stop by for a couple of hours, but even that seemed so far away now. "I don't think so."  
  
Fran eyed Sara. "Why? There's a few interesting talks. Here, I've got the list here somewhere..." She produced a brochure. As if she hadn't had it ready in advance.  
  
Sara rolled her eyes. "I've heard all I can hear about contract law."  
  
Fran chuckled, as she opened up the brochure. "Here, they've got a few workshops. Better interrogations, detecting forgeries, improving-"  
  
Sara leaned forward to grab the brochure from her hands, then dropped it in her trash bin. "I really don't have time for this."  
  
Fran shrugged. "Your loss."  
  
"Yeah." Sara slid a file closer and flipped it open. "My loss."  
  
  
  
== Elsewhere in the city, that night ==  
  
Peter passed the keycard through the slot and opened the door to his temporary quarters for the next three days. Well, his and Neal's.  
  
"Not bad," he announced. It wasn't first class, but it was reasonable. Comfy beds, a large screen TV, he could deal with anything else. They were here for the W3C, the FBI's biennial conference dedicated to White Collar crime. Peter as a participant and Neal as one of the lecturers. Peter had put in some effort to make that happen.  
  
Neal, laden down with carry-ons, struggled past him, and dropped his load on one of the two beds.  
  
"I don't know why you had to pack so much," Peter observed as Neal started unpacking. "We're barely going to be here before you need to pack everything up again."  
  
Neal didn't bother answering. It wasn't the first time Peter brought up the topic and he was sure it wasn't the last. He had no idea how the FBI agent intended to go through three whole days with one suit and a little duffle bag. That little thing couldn't hold more than a couple of underwear.  
  
In fact, Peter didn't even bother with unpacking. He dropped his bag on the other bed and then went out to the little attached balcony, to look out on the view. There wasn't much of it.  
  
When he wandered back in, Neal was carefully hanging up a suit in a little closet.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi." Neal flicked an invisible spec off the jacket.  
  
Peter glanced down at the suitcase. "What's this?" He picked up a little statuette and held it up to the light. "Please don't tell me you forged this."  
  
"I'm giving a forgery workshop, Peter," Neal answered patiently. He wasn't sure why Peter sounded so surprised. He crossed back to Peter and held his hand out for the statue, but Peter didn't seem to get the hint. "I'm supposed to show them what forgeries look like, right?"  
  
Peter turned the statue over in his hands. "Nobody said anything about you  _making forgeries_. You do know we have an evidence locker, right? You could have requisitioned some forgeries from there."  
  
"And where would be the fun in that?"  
  
"We're not here to have fun," Peter mumbled. Another refrain Neal had been hearing over and over ever since they left New York.  
  
Neal grabbed the little statue back from Peter, placing it carefully back in its place. "Come on, it's early, we can go out, do some sightseeing."  
  
"Sightseeing?"  
  
"Yeah, this is Boston. We can go out, watch the boats in the harbor, there's museums, there's galleries." He could see he was losing the agent. "We can go to Paul Revere's house."  
  
"If I recall correctly, you've already been there."  
  
Neal grinned. "Allegedly."  
  
"Right." Peter stretched out and turned back to his bed. "Yeah... I was thinking we'll stay here and watch a game."  
  
Neal stood dumbfounded as Peter pushed his bag off the bed, and plopped down. He stretched out to pick up the remote control.  
  
"You can watch a game at home. Come on."  
  
"You've got a whole day of work tomorrow." Peter turned on the TV, and soon the sounds of a game announcer filled the room. "Remember, we're not here to have fun."  
  
"So you've said." Though by 'we' Neal was pretty sure that Peter meant 'you'.  
  
Neal's workshop was scheduled for the second day of the conference. Neal had thought he could spend the first day sight-seeing around Boston, but Peter had other plans. He had spoken to a friend of his and offered to have Neal help them out with their current caseload.  
  
Agent Carlton was supposed to come pick up Neal early tomorrow morning. Neal had a sneaky suspicion that this was part of Peter's 'Occupy Neal (and Keep Him Out of Trouble)' plan.  
  
Neal waited as the seconds ticked by, but Peter seemed completely transfixed by the TV screen.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll go to sleep," he announced.  
  
Peter just grunted. "Goodnight."  
  
Neal cleared his throat. "I'll need some quiet for that."  
  
Peter shot him a look, then clicked the mute button. The game continued playing on in silence.  
  
Neal sighed. Maybe tomorrow he'll manage some sightseeing.  
  
  
  
  
  
It wasn't Neal's first time in Boston.  
  
His first time was shortly after Kate and he had split up. At first Mozzie had been relieved that Neal was finally free and unfettered from that distracting romantic relationship and could focus on the more important things in life like crafting the perfect con. But relief soon became concern. Neal wasn't following the plan Mozzie had so carefully laid out. He wasn't interested in well-constructed cons. Back then, Neal was young, brash and brazen (or rather, brazen- _er_ ). He wanted to make an impression and he relished seeing his exploits in top headlines.  
  
Reluctantly, Mozzie went along with it all - it was hard to tell Neal 'no'.  
  
And that's how he got Neal (ie, 'Nick') a spot as a safe-cracker in a gang about to pull off a heist in Boston. Despite Mozzie's pleas that the gang in question could be dangerous and that he should stay in New York.  
  
Nick's exploits and Mozzie's connections, however, only got Neal so far. The gang leader, a man known only by the moniker "Roman", wanted a face-to-face before he decided whether Neal was in.  
  
The 'job interview' was to be held at a bar downtown. Neal had come early to scope out the place, but the minutes ticked by and nobody showed up. It took him a while hour to come to the conclusion that he'd been stood up.  
  
He was walking back to his hotel when he was attacked by at least two men. They grabbed him from behind, pinning his hands to his sides. Neal struggled, but the men were much larger and stronger than him, and he was quickly overpowered. One man put a smelly rag to his face, and Neal slumped into their hands.  
  
He woke up with a headache. Moaning, he tried getting up, but quickly realized he couldn't. He was tied down to a chair, his hands in cuffs behind him, and a gag in his mouth. As he blinked away the darkness, he noticed the bars around him. Somebody was into theatrics, as he was in a large cage.  
  
The room was not a large one. He twisted round to check it out. There were no windows and just one door, right in front of him. He looked up, looked down, trying to find anything he could leverage in order to escape his current predicament. But there was nothing.  
  
For a moment, he sat quietly, but he couldn't hear anything. One thing was clear: He had to get out of here. He didn't want to wait till whoever had put him here came back to finish the job.  
  
First things first, he had to get a lockpick. He usually had his set on him, in his jacket pocket. But his jacket had been stripped off him. He was in his shirtsleeves.  
  
His fingers felt along the backside of the chair, as far as he could reach. But he didn't find anything. Then his eyes lit on his tie. His attackers hadn't thought to take that off, which mean he still had his tie pin.  
  
It was quite a struggle to reach it, but Neal was nothing if not determined. And out of any other options.  
  
His tie pin served to both free him of his cuffs, and soon after, break through the cage lock.  
Then his eyes lit on his  
  
Success!!  
  
... And just then the door opened.  
  
Neal looked wildly about. He had nowhere to run.  
  
A youngish-looking man came in, and slowly started clapping. "Good show, Nick."  
  
What?  
  
The man laughed. "I'm Roman. We've set to meet, remember? Let's say you passed the first test." He took a quick look at his watch. "Seventeen minutes. Not bad. That's the second-best score."  
  
Only second best? Neal was rallying back to his former self. "Who was the best?"  
  
"Oh, you'll meet her soon."  
  
Her?!


	2. Chapter 2

== FBI Conference, Day One ===  
  
The next morning, it took a few minutes for Peter to wake up and remember where he was. Boston, with Neal, for a conference. He glanced over at Neal's bed, only to discover it was empty.  
  
"Neal?" he croaked. He needed his morning coffee.  
  
No reply.  
  
Which might have been the next best thing to morning coffee. His heartbeat quickening, Peter searched the room. No Neal anywhere.  
  
When they had arrived, Peter had reset Neal's anklet radius to include the hotel, the conference hall and the FBI building, which were all within easy walking distance of each other.  
  
Obviously Neal hadn't gone out of his radius, and it wasn't that difficult for Peter to find out where he was.  
Peter went to find his phone.  
  
He was still looking around for it when the door to the room opened, and a smiling Neal came in, holding two paper cups. "Good morning, sleepy-face!"  
  
Peter couldn't help noting that Neal was looking quite elegant in his suit. Still in his pajamas, he wasn't up for niceties. "Where were you?"  
  
"Getting coffee," Neal replied, though he thought it was self-evident. He crossed the room to hand Peter a cup.  
  
"I don't remember giving you a key."  
  
Somebody was obviously grouchy this morning. With his free hand, Neal fished out the key-card from his pocket. "I borrowed yours."  
  
Peter wasn't looking any happier. "Neal, this isn't New York."  
  
"Yeah, I realize that."  
  
"I'm not sure you do." Peter took the card from Neal and sighed. "Come on, Agent Carlton will be here any minute."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
A few minutes later, Peter and Neal entered the lobby.  
  
Carlton, Peter's friend, was already there waiting for them.  
  
"Neal," Peter clapped a hand on the other man's shoulder. "This is Agent Paul Carlton. Paul, is Neal Caffrey."  
  
"The infamous Neal Caffrey," Paul smiled.  
  
Neal shook Paul's hand. "How do you two know each other?"  
  
Paul chuckled. "Oh, Burke and I, we know each other back from Quantico."  
  
"You were in Quantico together?" Neal glanced at Peter, amusement shining in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Huh." This guy could be a treasure trove. "So you must have some pretty interesting stories from those days."  
  
"You bet," Paul agreed.  
  
"But we're going to focus on work today." Peter hurried to interrupt this line of discussion.  
  
"Of course we will." Neal simply grinned. "Enjoy the conference, Peter."  
  
Peter watched them go. He hoped this was a good idea. At least it would keep Neal occupied and out of trouble.  
  
In the elevator back up to his room, he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. His tie wasn't even on straight.  
  
  
  
== Much Later In The Day ==  
  
The stakeout had been hours and hours of complete boredom, listening as their target got up, made breakfast, and then sat down to play video games all day. No interesting phone calls or visits. It was a frustrating experience for all agents involved, and by the time they all trooped back into the FBI officers tempers were running short.  
  
Sara was on her way to her office when she passed by Paul's office. "Sara!" he called out. He was mostly finished for the day and had given Caffrey a few minutes off before they headed back.  
  
She paused and took a deep breath before retracing the last couple of steps. "Yeah?"  
  
"How was the stakeout?"  
  
Sara shrugged. "No news." She was about to continue, but paused again. "I don't know... I have a feeling they're on to me."  
  
"You think you've been made?"  
  
Just then Neal appeared at the entrance to the office. "Agent Carlton, I think I know why-"  
  
He cut off mid-sentence when Sara turned around. "Sara."  
  
  
*****  
  
Sara blinked at the man standing at the entrance to Paul's office. The first time she'd run into Neal Caffrey was close to a decade ago.  
  
It had been her first undercover job. Her first 'real' mission for the FBI. She had been sent undercover and had been working with a gang for several weeks as they planned their heist. They hadn't suspected a thing.  
  
But then their safe-cracker was caught in a routine traffic stop with all his equipment in the back of his truck. The gang debated whether to continue with the heist and finally decided to bring in another expert.  
  
She recognized him immediately, of course. His picture had graced the wanted list stapled to the office bulletin board the past few months. Neal Caffrey, wanted for countless cons and heists. Young and handsome, she could see why so many people have fallen into his trap.  
  
And here he was, standing there in front of her, young and handsome as always, a smile on his lips. She was going to bring him down. Not bad for a rookie agent on her first undercover mission. She smiled back at him.  
  
"Nick Halden, meet Sara Buffet." Roman introduced them. He winked at the young man. "She made it out in fourteen."  
  
Nick shook her hand, his hand warm and inviting. "A pleasure," he murmured.  
  
"The pleasure's all mine," she assured him. And it was. Because she was going to bring them all down, red-handed and Neal Caffrey was going to be the cherry on top.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
After that case, Sara hadn't really followed up on the young criminal's whereabouts. She'd heard he'd been caught (that made the national headlines), and then later escaped.  
  
And here he was. In the FBI offices.  
  
Before she could say anything, Paul spoke up. "You two know each other?"  
  
Sara nodded. "In a way. So..." she turned to Neal, "what are you doing here? Conning the FBI now?"  
  
Once again, it was Paul who answered. "Caffrey's a CI from New York, here's here to help us out"  
  
"A CI-" Sara bit off the rest of the sentence. "You're  _working_  for the FBI now?"  
  
"As are you," Neal pointed out.  
  
Paul wasn't sure what was going on, but he figured this was a good time to make the introductions. "Caffrey, this is Agent Ellis."  
  
"Special Agent Sara Ellis," Sara clarified.  
  
Paul's face lit up with an idea. "Oh, you know, Caffrey here could probably help you."  
  
Sara chuckled weakly. "Yeah, I don't think that's a good-"  
  
"It's what I'm here for," Neal added helpfully.  
  
"I'm not sure I want him going through my files."  
  
"We managed to close three cases today," Paul pressed his point. "And he's got amazing insights into the criminal mind."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Neal piped up. "I've got full access at the New York office."  
  
"This isn't New York," Sara pointed out.  
  
"So I've been told," Neal said wryly.  
  
Sara considered him for a long moment. "So you're playing for the good guys now?"  
  
Neal grinned. "That's right."  
  
Truth was, the man intrigued her. "Fine, then."  
  
Paul smiled at them both. He'd set up with Peter that in the evening they'll all get together for a drink at the hotel bar, and though Neal was a great guy and all, he was actually looking for some downtime with Peter without having his CI hanging around. "So, uh, just bring him back to his hotel when you finish here, right? His handler's named Peter. Here, let me give you his number." He rummaged around his desk drawer for a post-it note.  
  
After the details were taken care of, Paul turned to the CI. "Caffrey, thanks a lot for your help."  
  
"My pleasure, sir."  
  
Paul smiled a grateful little smile at Sara and grabbed his suit jacket off the back of his chair. "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So..." Neal started once the other agent walked away.  
  
But Sara wasn't really listening. She turned on her heels, and was halfway to her office before she realized Neal wasn't following. She turned back to look at him. "Come on, we've got work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was surprised when Paul showed up. Alone. "Where's Caffrey?"  
  
"Oh, he was helping out another agent." Paul grinned at his friend. "Don't worry, I asked her to bring him back here once they're done."  
  
"Her?" Peter hung on to the word. "He's helping out a  _female_  agent?" he queried.  
  
"Yeah. One of our best. But she's stuck on a case, so I thought..." Paul paused mid-sentence, realizing he might have stepped out of bounds. Caffrey wasn't  _his_  CI after all. "If it's a problem, I can ask her to bring him over now."  
  
"Nah... it's okay," Peter brushed it off. He could already figure out what had happened. Neal, a female FBI agent. He should have foreseen this. But, as long as Neal was under somebody's supervision, he'd let him have his fun. Besides, now he could catch up with Paul without having to worry about Neal listening in on all those 'dark secrets' of his past as a young agent-in-training.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
The last time Peter had been to Boston was close to a decade ago. And somehow Neal had managed to ruin that trip.  
  
He and El had finally managed to go on a late honeymoon. Of sorts. Not much of a honeymoon, really, but Peter couldn't take time off from work - there were always bad guys to catch - and El had just started building her own catering business which meant dealing with finicky clients she didn't yet know how to handle. So they settled on a weekend trip out of town.  
  
El had really wanted to go to the Jazz Museum. Besides her love for jazz, the museum was hosting a gala for their newest exhibition, and it was a good opportunity to learn from the competitors, so to speak. Peter didn't really like jazz, museums or galas, but he loved spending time with El and he loved seeing her enjoying herself.  
  
And that's how he found himself in an uppity little shingding, with waiters passing by carrying trays of glasses filled with champagne and little plates of food that did nothing to assuage his hunger. Why did people even bother?  
  
He was just considering offering El to sneak out and go to a normal restaurant instead, when something caught his eye. Spinning around, his eyes sought El's. "I can't believe it. Did you see that?"  
  
El looked in the direction he'd been looking, but couldn't see anything unusual. "What is it?"  
  
"Neal Caffrey. He's here."  
  
"Are you sure?" El risked another quick glance before turning to Peter. "Last night we tailed a guy for three blocks because you thought you recognized him from your files." Peter had finally caught up with the guy, only to discover he was somebody else.  
  
Peter really didn't want to start discussing last night's fiasco. "I'm sure," he answered tersely, then added: "He's probably here to case the place."  
  
"Or he might be here enjoying the evening," El retorted ever-so-reasonably.  
  
"Do you see him? He's standing there with a suit-" Peter made up-and-down motions, "-with stripes, talking to a woman in a blue dress."  
  
El repositioned herself so she could watch the criminal in question. "I think so." The young man was whispering into the woman's ear.  
  
"What is he doing?"  
  
  
  
Neal finished off his champagne and put the empty glass on a passing tray. He smiled at Sara. "How about we give ourselves a little tour of the place?"  
  
"What, now?" She raised an eyebrow at him. They were here to case a target.  
  
"No better time than the present." Neal grinned. "Come." He took her hand, and pulled her after him.  
  
  
  
"Talking to a woman. Oh, wait, they're moving." El's eyes followed the couple as they glided across the room and towards a side door. "They just left."  
  
Peter twirled around. He couldn't believe this was happening. He took a deep breath. "They might be hitting the place now. Stay here."  
  
He rushed to one of the museum guards who was standing on the side, looking as bored as he felt, and flashed his badge. "FBI. I need your weapon."  
  
The man's eyes went wide open. "I don't have one..."  
  
"Right. Okay." Peter quickly considered his options. "Call 911, tell them you need the entire block closed down."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Do it." He hurried towards the door where Neal and his cohort disappeared. He listened for a few seconds, and then, not hearing anything, turned the handle and went through.  
  
  
  
== FBI Offices ==  
  
Sara closed one file and reached for another. "God, I'm starving." They've been working for a couple of hours straight. Paul had been right. Caffrey did have some good ideas.  
  
"Why don't we continue over dinner?" Neal suggested.  
  
Sara gave him a look.  
  
"I'm serious. You're hungry, and I haven't eaten since lunch. There's nothing wrong with discussing work over dinner."  
  
Sara could see the logic in that.  
  
  
There was a little bistro down the block. Sara led the way through the place to a secluded corner in the back. Neal assumed she was a regular.  
  
Once they sat down, Sara started taking out the case files from her bag, placing them on the table. Neal reached out, as if for the files, but instead put his hand over hers. "Why the rush to talk business?"  
  
Sara removed her hand from under his. "We're here to work, aren't we?"  
  
Neal smiled. "So... what have you been up to for the past year? Or ten?"  
  
A waitress appeared and Sara gave her order, not bothering with the menu. Neal just indicated he'd take the same.  
  
Once the waitress left, Sara considered Neal for a long moment. "Why are you working for the FBI?"  
  
"Short story, I offered to help."  
  
"I see. And the longer version?"  
  
"I got caught, escaped, got caught again, and the Feds agreed to accept my offer of help."  
  
"So, what, you're on parole?"  
  
"In a way. I'm wearing a tracking anklet." Neal pulled at his pant leg to illustrate the point.  
  
Sara glanced down at it. "I doubt that's preventing you from running."  
  
Neal just grinned. He reached for the top file, and started flipping through it.  
  
"You know..." Neal lifted his eyes from the page. "What you need is a CI who could go in for you."  
  
Sara chuckled. "I think I know how to do undercover work."  
  
Neal raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
The door closed behind them, cutting off most of the attending crowd's babbling. Sara's high-heels clickety-clacked on the marble floor as the two made their way through the museum galleries.  
  
"So, who is Nick Halden?" she asked.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"It matters to me." At Neal's enigmatic smile, Sara pressed on. "What are you doing hanging around with these guys, anyway?". After a few days with Caffrey, she was starting to enjoy his company. That didn't mean she wasn't going to arrest him, of course, but he didn't fit in with the guys she's been working with the past couple of weeks. They were coarse men who saw violence as a means to get what they wanted. "You don't look the type."  
  
"I could ask you the same question," Neal answered. He had a smile on his lips, as always, but his eyes were serious. "You don't look like a hardened criminal."  
  
Sara chuckled. "What do I look like?"  
  
He considered her for a long moment, his eyes searching hers. "An FBI agent."  
  
In the sudden silence she could hear her heart beating in her ears.  
  
Too late she remembered her instructor at Quantico saying "never ever invite a target to speculate about you".  
It was a lesson she'll remember for a long time. "Seriously?" She tried to laugh it away, but the laugh caught in her throat. "So, uh, you think I'm going to arrest you?"  
  
Neal's smile grew wider. "No," he said simply, then leaned down to kiss her.  
  
And then a hand came down on his shoulder. He turned around to find...  
  
  
  
Peter enjoyed the surprise on Caffrey's face. Thank you El and her love of music.  
  
"Agent Burke," Neal said.  
  
"Neal Caffrey." Peter grabbed Neal's arm. "You're under arrest," he announced.  
  
Neal glanced over at Sara. "Nicely played."  
  
Peter had no idea what the kid was babbling on about. He tightened his grip, making sure Caffrey couldn't wriggle out. A siren sounded from a distance. Peter hoped it was the police he had called in. The sooner he had Caffrey in lockup, the better he'd feel. "Come on, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

== Hotel Bar ==  
  
The hours flew by. It was only when Paul said that he had to get going, that Peter realized that it was getting quite late. And still no Neal.  
  
Paul noticed his friend's consternation. "You want me to call and check that everything's alright? I mean, they probably lost track of time working. Caffrey is amazing."  
  
"Yeah, he is." Peter nodded. "Don't worry about it. I'll check up on them later."  
  
"See you tomorrow, then."  
  
"Right."  
  
  
Once Paul left, Peter brought up Neal's tracking data on his phone. He wasn't really surprised when the little dot on his screen appeared a few blocks away, and not at the FBI offices at all. "Working... right." Peter smirked to himself. His CI's idea of working was a little different than Peter's.  
  
It was a nice evening. Peter decided to walk over and check what was going on.  
  
  
*****

 

At the cozy bistro, dinner had been cleared away, and now Neal and Sara were finishing off their deserts.  
  
"You know," Neal said, "we could head down to the Jazz Museum. Pick up where we left off last time."  
  
Sara laughed at that. "You realize there was never anything between us."  
  
"Oh, every convincing lie needs a kernel of truth."  
  
"Hm." Sara polished off her spoon. "Trust me, there was no kernel there."  
  
Neal chuckled. Sara could think whatever she liked.  
  
But her own smile disappeared when she noticed something behind him. "What is  _he_ doing here?" Sara mumbled under her breath.  
  
Neal turned around. The guy making his way towards them was a very familiar figure. "That's my handler. Peter."  
  
"Peter? As in 'Peter Burke'?" Sara just shook her head. It was her fault for not inquiring further.  
  
  
  
  
  
FBI agent Peter Burke was manhandling Neal towards the museum entrance.  
  
Unbelievable. Whoever this guy was, he just traipsed into her case and was about to ruin months of hard work. There was no way she could get out of it. If Caffrey got arrested and she wasn't, she would be branded a traitor, but even if both of them got arrested, they won't be trusted anymore either. The gang was already on edge fearing their arrested member would spill the beans.  
  
She stepped after Burke. "Let him go!"  
  
  
Eyes on his prize, Peter hadn't paid much attention to the girl Neal had been hanging out with. Which turned out to be a big mistake. Turning around with an annoyed shake of his head, he found himself staring at a gun leveled right at his chest.  
  
"Let him go," Sara repeated, more softly this time.  
  
Peter glanced at Neal, who gave him an apologetic shrug.  
  
Peter raised his free hand. "You are making a big mistake, lady."  
  
"I don't think I am." Sara gestured with her gun. "I'm not going to repeat myself."  
  
Peter hesitated, but then let go of Neal's arm.  
  
"Nick, step away from him."  
  
Neal hurried to obey.  
  
Peter tried again. "His name is Neal. Neal Caffrey. Your boyfriend is a wanted criminal, and you just pulled a gun at an FBI agent."  
  
"Turn around," Sara ordered.  
  
"Okay, easy."  
  
"Get down on your knees, hands on your head."  
  
Peter had no choice but to follow orders.  
  
Peter could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. This could be the end. He thought of El. Would she understand if he was killed here, in the line of duty? Or would she forever blame him for leaving her alone? They were here to celebrate their honeymoon, after all, not to chase down criminals.  
  
He closed his eyes and bit his lip. "You don't want to do this," he said.  
  
And... nothing.  
  
Peter risked a quick look back. There was nobody there. With a flood of relief, he sprung to his feet. He couldn't let those two get away.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Peter's good mood disappeared the minute he caught sight of the agent sitting with Neal. Sara Ellis. A name he hadn't thought of in years, and one that never failed to put him in a bad mood.  
  
  
  
"He doesn't look happy." Sara observed as Peter approached.  
  
"No. He doesn't." Peter had that determined look on his face. When he was about to blow up, but didn't want to show it.  
  
  
Peter didn't look any happier from up close. He stopped by their table. "Neal." He nodded at Sara.  
  
"Peter!" Neal greeted him with a smile. "We were just taking a break. Want to join us?"  
  
The two of them were sitting by a fancy looking table with linen tablecloth, an open wine bottle between them. 'Taking a break'. Peter rolled his eyes. "As much as I'd love to, you have a presentation tomorrow." He glanced at Neal.  
  
"Don't worry, Peter, I've got it all ready. It's going to be fine."  
  
The guy just didn't get a hint. "Yeah, well, we need to get an early start tomorrow, and it's getting late. Wait for me outside."  
  
Neal turned to Sara. "We'll talk tomorrow?"  
  
She simply nodded with a smile.  
  
Peter waited till Neal was out of earshot before turning back to Sara.  
  
"He  _was_  helping me on a case," she answered Peter's unspoken accusation.  
  
"Look, Agent Ellis, I don't know what you think you're doing, but Caffrey is a convict under my supervision. If he goes off-course, I'm responsible."  
  
"I can handle CIs."  
  
Everybody thought they were an expert. Peter rolled his eyes.  
  
  
*****  
  
Peter had never been formally introduced to Special Agent Sara Ellis.  
  
Peter was still at the museum giving his report to a police officer, El standing by his side. They hadn't had a chance yet to talk over what had happened. Peter was still running on adrenaline, but since this wasn't his jurisdiction, there wasn't much he could do besides telling the police what had happened.  
  
He hadn't had a chance to call in the FBI yet, and so was quite surprised when he was approached by a man who introduced himself as Assistant Special Agent in Charge Michael Varone from the local field office, who asked if he could speak to Peter privately.  
  
Once the two moved aside, Varone cleared his throat. "Agent Burke, what went down today was part of an FBI op."  
  
Peter blinked, unsure he'd heard correctly. "What?"  
  
"The woman you almost apprehended today was an undercover FBI agent."  
  
Peter didn't 'almost apprehend' her, but he decided to let that slide. "I think there's some mistake here."  
  
Varone didn't look happy. He busied himself with the PDA in his hands, bringing up a service photo. "Is this the woman in question?"  
  
And there she was. Smiling in an official FBI photo. Peter glanced from the photo to Varone. "You're saying one of your agents pulled a gun on me?"  
  
"Agent Burke, in about two days, Agent Ellis will bring down ten of the most wanted criminals in Boston. We cannot risk this operation going down."  
  
"If your agent hadn't interfered, I would have arrested one of the most wanted criminals in New York."  
  
"This isn't New York," Varone answered back. "Look, I realize this wasn't an easy day, but I trust my agents, and I will back her up. Right now, though, we need you to drop the complaint by the police and allow us to do our work."  
  
"What will I tell the police now?"  
  
Varone smiled tightly. "I'm sure you'll figure out something."  
  
And so the day that Peter thought was the worst ever, had managed to go downhill.  
  
  
The Boston team managed to get their guys (and gals), but Neal had slipped away. It would be another two years before Peter finally managed to lay his hands on the elusive conman.  
  
All because of one FBI agent named Sara Ellis.


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  
  
Neal waited for Peter outside the cafe. He straightened up when the agent appeared. "I know what this looks like, but I was helping her out on a case."  
  
"Uh-uh."  
  
"We were actually making progress. I was thinking that tomorrow-"  
  
Peter chuckled dryly. "Tomorrow what? You'll go see a movie together?"  
  
"That tomorrow we can continue working the case. She needs a CI to go in for her."  
  
"And you volunteered."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Peter started walking back towards the hotel. "We don't have time for this."  
  
Neal hurried off after him. "I had a lot of time to help Paul out. We drove all the way to Boston so I could help him out."  
  
"We drove all the way to Boston because I got you that spot on the conference. And then it worked out with him, that's all."  
  
Neal snorted his disbelief. "And he so happens to be a friend of yours."  
  
Peter shook his head. "I thought you'll enjoy getting out of New York a bit."  
  
"Right."  
  
"You didn't have any problems with it before."  
  
"You didn't ask."  
  
Peter was quickly losing his patience with this conversation. "Okay, look, obviously Paul isn't the issue."  
  
"I helped him out, why can't I help out other people too?"  
  
Peter laughed. "Helping out? Don't tell me this is about 'helping out'. A pretty agent, which you just happened to have a fling with ten years ago."  
  
Neal stopped walking, forcing Peter to stop as well. "So this has nothing to do with the fact that she came to my rescue back then?"  
  
"Why would it?" Peter was obviously learning from Neal, deftly avoiding answering the question. But at Neal's insistent stare, he was the one who first broke away. He continued walking. "Okay, look, it doesn't really matter. It's not going to happen and that's it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you don't decide what job you're going to accept or not. You work for me, and I decide your work schedule."  
  
The rest of the walk back to the hotel was a silent one.  
  
  
== FBI Conference, Day Two ===  
  
Peter was standing by the door to the small hall where Neal was giving his presentation.  
  
He hadn't meant things to go this way. He hadn't wanted to pressure Neal too much, but this presentation was a very rare opportunity - there were top level agents sitting in on the conference, and this was Neal's opportunity to show off.  
  
That morning he had hoped Neal would wake up with a more forgiving attitude, but his CI just gave him the silent treatment. Which wasn't that surprising.  
  
So here he was, trying to listen in from outside. Neal had made it quite clear that he wasn't exactly welcome. Besides, the presentation was packed. Everybody wanted to hear the insights of a Real Criminal.  
  
From inside, he could hear Neal introduce himself. "My name is Neal Caffrey and I'm a forger. Or rather, I used to be, until I met an FBI agent who convinced me there's more to life."  
  
A sound behind him made him turn around. It was Sara Ellis, standing there with an enigmatic smile on her face. "If you would have told me ten years ago that Neal Caffrey would one day teach FBI agents, I would have probably questioned your sanity."  
  
Peter couldn't help but chuckle. "I would have probably said the same."  
  
Laughter burst out from the room, and Peter closed the door.  
  
Sara nodded towards the hall. "Sounds like he's doing a good job in there."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. That's his specialty, you know." Neal was good with people.  
  
"Yeah, I looked up his file," Sara admitted. "You know, I was thinking yesterday... If I'd caught Caffrey, things would have gone much differently."  
  
"I'd say." Neal would have never hooked up with Kate again. He would have served his sentence... and then what? Peter glanced at Sara. "Is this what this is about? It bothers you that I caught him?"  
  
Sara shook her head. "It bothered me that you almost ruined my op."  
  
"Ruined your-" Peter spluttered. "How was I supposed to know you were undercover?! You didn't bother notifying me."  
  
"I was undercover!" Sara took a deep breath. "Okay, look, this was ten years ago. Though, I admit, at the time I was quite upset."  
  
"Which is why you pulled a gun at me?"  
  
Sara smiled. "It was the first thing that came to mind."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"But," Sara continued, "I wanted you to know... Caffrey knows he owes you a lot. I don't think I'd have been able to offer him that. So maybe it was a good thing that things turned out the way they had."  
  
There was a round of applause from inside. Soon the door opened and people started streaming out.  
  
Neal was the last one out, still surrounded by agents who peppered him with questions. He stopped, uncertain, when he spotted Peter and Sara together  
  
Peter broke the silence first. "From the applause, I'd say you nailed it."  
  
Neal smiled modestly. Which Peter thought was quite an achievement in itself.  
  
"Well." Peter looked at both Neal and Sara. "I'll leave you two to get back to work."  
  
"Really?" Neal looked at him uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah," Peter answered seriously. "Remember, we're not here to have fun, Neal."  
  
Neal's eyes sparkled. "Of course not."  
  
Peter watched them go - his CI and the FBI agent who almost arrested him. With a quiet smile he turned back to the conference. There was still a lecture on contract law he wanted to catch.


End file.
